La fórmula para un desastre
by zehn
Summary: "Julian no la mira, sus ojos están fijos en un punto en el horizonte y su respiración es todo lo que Emma escucha cuando escribe: N-E-C-E-S-I-T-O-D-E-C-I-R-T-E-A-L-G-O".


_**Disclaimer: **__Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. _

**Nota: **Por supuesto, no tengo ni idea como Cassie planea desarrollar la historia de Julian y Emma. Sólo disponemos de ciertas cosas dichas sobre sus respectivas personalidades, costumbres, etc.; así que eso fue lo que tomé como guía para este escrito.

* * *

La primera vez que Emma lo siente, es como un puño en la cara.

Cuando Julian toca su brazo, en un gesto que le indica su preocupación, siente algo como una corriente eléctrica que empieza en el lugar donde los dedos de su _parabatai_ se han posado y se extiende por todo su cuerpo. La muchacha se aleja, atónita y Julian aparta la mano enseguida, encogiéndose ante la reacción de Emma.

—Em —le dice y ella siente de nuevo la corriente, desde sus oídos, por donde la voz de Julian ha entrado hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Siente cosquillas y un leve mareo, trata de ignorarlos cuanto más puede, pero la voz preocupada de Julian repitiendo su nombre no ayuda.  
—Estoy bien —responde y hasta alguien que acabara de conocerla se daría cuenta que no lo está: cuando se da la vuelta para irse, se tambalea visiblemente, aún sigue mareada, su estómago ha dado una enésima vuelta y la chica no sabe cómo detenerlo.

Julian la sigue, preocupado, pero no vuelve a repetir su nombre durante el resto del camino hacia el Instituto; de hecho, no vuelve a hablar ni a caminar a su lado hasta que no han traspasado las puertas del edificio. Emma tampoco le habla, ya se ha recuperado de su mareo y ha cogido un pedazo de pan de la cocina para calmar lo que piensa es hambre; le da una excusa a su amigo y se encierra en su habitación.

Y allí no puede hacer otra cosa más que pensar que las manos de Julian son ásperas, quizá por la cantidad de heridas que se ha hecho a lo largo de su vida como cazador de sombras, o la cantidad de veces que ha lavado la ropa de sus hermanos pequeños, o los disolventes de la pintura… En cualquier caso, sus manos eran ásperas y Emma se sorprende queriendo sentir esa sensación de nuevo, entre sus manos, en sus mejillas, de nuevo en su brazo y ahí está de nuevo, el puño en la cara.

Emma pasa el resto de la tarde en la sala de entrenamiento, Julian la observa desde una esquina y por primera vez en años, Emma no ha acertado en el tiro al blanco.

.

La segunda vez, Emma lo ve venir.

Ya se ha acostumbrado a las cosquillas en el estómago, a ocultar los sonrojos por cada cosa que hace Julian, a pensar que se ve "adorable" mientras duerme, pinta, pelea, está sentado en el tejado del Instituto… Incluso a veces también tiene cierto atractivo cuando se para junto a un ventanal, un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y el aroma a clavos a su alrededor.

Esta vez, Emma no está pensando en Julian. Al menos no en términos como "adorable" o "atractivo"; esta vez le preocupa su integridad cuando lo ve lanzarse hacia un demonio de casi tres metros de alto sin duda alguna y un cuchillo serafín en su mano derecha. Emma le grita una advertencia, él no la escucha y la joven deja de prestarle atención al recibir un ataque por la espalda que la lanza volando varios metros.

Están en un túnel del alcantarillado, hay diferentes hedores a su alrededor, cada uno más asqueroso que el anterior. Para cuando Emma ve al demonio deshacerse en humo negro, el olor a azufre se mezcla con el de los desechos y ella ha caído en el agua, patalea antes de encontrar balance y se pone de pie; mira a su derecha y ve un par de ratas, de unos cincuenta centímetros de largo, ambas son de un color oscuro y corren mientras chillan ruidosamente; Emma nunca ha visto roedores tan grandes y se siente un poco sobrecogida, pero no temerosa.

Recuerda a Julian cuando siente el peso del muchacho encima del propio, se las arregla para no perder el equilibrio mientras recibe el abrazo de su _parabatai_, que le repite sin cesar "Estás bien, estás bien"; Emma lo aparta, un poco más brusca de lo que pretendía y muestra una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—¡Claro que estoy bien! —le dice, alegre; después se vuelve para buscar la salida del túnel.  
—A propósito, apestas —le responde Julian y la sigue, Emma le responde con una mueca, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo.

.

La tercera vez que lo siente, Emma piensa que es la peor sensación del mundo y necesita hacer algo para deshacerse de ella.

Está sentada junto a Julian, éste tiene en sus manos su cuaderno de bocetos y con una destreza increíble, traza las líneas de un paisaje. No hay mar, tampoco arena, ni sombrillas, ni sillas, ni toallas; en vez de eso, Emma ve árboles, unas torres, una fuente, y reconoce a Idris tomando vida en el cuaderno del muchacho.

Han pasado meses desde la primera vez que sintió _aquello_; Emma le ha comentado a Cristina, —evitando mencionar su propio nombre o el de Julian—, su amiga no le ha dicho mucho, porque en realidad, Emma no quiere saber qué siente, más bien, quiere saber _por qué_ lo siente y por qué es Julian y no otra persona; como Cristina no sabe o al menos pretende no saber ningún nombre, no la puede ayudar, de manera que Emma está sola. Sola y enamorada de su _parabatai_, la fórmula perfecta para un desastre

—Emma, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta Julian, Emma se da cuenta que lo ha estado mirando fijamente todo el tiempo, a él y no al dibujo que hace.  
—Estoy… bien —contesta Emma y enseguida siente la mano de Julian en su espalda: E-S-T-Á-S-M-I-N-T-I-E-N-D-O, escribe con su dedo índice, Emma suspira profundamente y aprieta la mandíbula, ¿acaso Julian no comprende lo difícil que es esto? Claro que no lo entiende, se dice enseguida, él no lo sabe.

Alarga su mano hacia la pierna del muchacho y aparta el cuaderno delicadamente, Julian no la mira, sus ojos están fijos en un punto en el horizonte y su respiración es todo lo que Emma escucha cuando escribe: N-E-C-E-S-I-T-O-D-E-C-I-R-T-E-A-L-G-O.

—Dímelo —Julian no la mira y sus palabras resuenan firmes en sus oídos—, no lo escribas. Dilo en voz alta.

I-D-I-O-T-A, escribe Emma y Julian se ríe. Es una risa suave que hace vibrar todo su cuerpo, tiene los ojos cerrados y muestra todos sus dientes; cuando lo mira, Emma ve que tiene una mancha de pintura amarilla de esa mañana y siente que lo quiere tanto, tanto, tanto, que su corazón puede explotar en ese mismo momento.

Y quizá preferiría que su corazón explotase, porque sabe que lo va a perder y una vida sin Julian es una vida que no tiene color, es triste y desesperada, es intranquila, oscura e incierta; es una vida que no tiene vida. Lo que ha tenido con él hasta ahora es todo lo bueno que conoce y aunque Emma no lo cambiaría por nada, tampoco puede quedarse callada, no es su estilo.

—Idiota —repite, en voz alta, Julian deja de reírse.  
—Hay un punto en que de verdad se vuelve ofensivo —dice.  
—Perdón. Es… Jules, es difícil —explica y Julian se mueve, para quedar de frente a ella.  
—Dilo, sólo dilo, Em. Es mejor que tomes un buen rato diciéndolo a que te arrepientas toda la vida por no haberlo dicho.  
—No, Jules, me voy a arrepentir de decirlo, pero no puedo no decirlo.  
—¿Porqué?  
—Porque me está comiendo desde adentro —Emma lo mira y casi siente que se pierde en sus ojos. Es algo salido de una telenovela de las que Cristina le ha hablado, pero es lo que siente.  
—Supongo que si es así, tienes que decirlo entonces. No puede ser tan grave.

—Jules —Emma toma aliento y lo suelta despacio, como esperando a que pasara algo que evitara que lo dijera, nada sucede y Emma cree que el desastre ha sido aplazado, para su propio disgusto—, Jules, me gustas —. Ahí está. Lo ha dicho, aunque decir "me gustas" ha sido un eufemismo, Emma cree que quizá la catástrofe que vendrá después no será tan terrible.

Lo ha dicho tan rápido que al principio Julian parece no entender: levanta una ceja, inclina la cabeza, mira hacia todas partes, suspira y luego lo comprende.

—Ya lo sabía —le dice y Emma quiere tirarse desde el tejado donde están. Ya lo sabía. Típico Julian, sabe leerla como un libro y toma cada señal que ella envía y la convierte en un mensaje absolutamente claro.  
—Lo sabías.  
—Desde la vez que te toqué el brazo y saltaste como si te hubiera asustado. Y cuando te abracé y me apartaste. Me di cuenta las veces que no me quitabas la mirada de encima durante la cena y las veces en que me tocas la espalda y dejas tu mano ahí durante un rato más —suspira y susurra algo más que Emma en su estupor no entiende.  
—¿Qué dijiste?  
—Que dejas la mano en mi espalda un rato más.  
—No, lo otro, después de eso.  
—Ah —Julian se rasca la cabeza y el movimiento alborota su cabello—, dije que no me desagradaba. Lo único que me desagrada es que me trates como si fuera una infección, es decir, no te va a pasar nada si te toco el brazo o si te abrazo porque estoy aliviado que estés bien.  
—No… no lo entiendo, Julian —confiesa Emma.  
—Lo que quiero decir, es que es probable que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos. Es eso —Julian se sonroja y mira hacia otra parte; no a Emma, no a su cuaderno, ni al mar o a la arena, mira al cielo y su mirada es clara, serena, sin rastro del terror que Emma siente se va levantando poco a poco dentro de ella.

—Somos _parabatai_ —le dice Emma.  
—Somos _parabatai _—repite Julian.

"Somos _parabatai_", resuena en el aire y ninguno de ellos dice nada durante un buen rato. Son _parabatai_ y están enamorados, y están completamente solos, con un secreto que no pueden decirle a nadie; un secreto que es la fórmula perfecta para un desastre.

Una parte pequeña de Emma, una parte ínfima y casi invisible, siente alegría, porque Julian siente lo mismo y si estuvieran en circunstancias normales, si quizá fueran simples conocidos, todo iría mejor. Pero han corrido con mala suerte, son _parabatai _y Emma y Julian saben que los sentimientos románticos entre personas como ellos dos traen malas consecuencias, terribles consecuencias; lo único que tienen ellos en su futuro es oscuridad, un túnel que se alarga y se alarga, lleno de espinas y desgracias, un túnel del que no saben si podrán salir; Emma no sabe qué hacer.

Usualmente, Julian sabe la respuesta a los acertijos que Emma desconoce, de manera que ella decide preguntarle: ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Cuál será su futuro? Quiere que él le ayude a aclarar todas sus incertidumbres y quiere tomar la mano de él, para transmitirle sin palabras todo lo que piensa y siente, como lo ha hecho tantas veces.

Estira su mano, sus dedos rozan los de Julian y escuchan varias explosiones, tan cerca la una de la otra que no pueden contar exactamente cuántas son. No tienen necesidad de mirarse para saber que su desastre, el desastre de ellos dos, ha comenzado.

* * *

_Más notas: _\- Eso de que Julian fuma no me lo inventé, lo dijo Cassie una vez en twitter.

\- Eh... Pensaba incluir o mencionar a Jace en alguna parte, pero no me salió. Lo siento, Jace y yo no nos llevamos bien, para nada bien.


End file.
